<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hufflepuff Holiday Doing the Mungo Shuffle by MAPMonstersArePerceptions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953986">Hufflepuff Holiday Doing the Mungo Shuffle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/pseuds/MAPMonstersArePerceptions'>MAPMonstersArePerceptions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Especially if you're a newly bitten werewolf, Gen, Hospital stays suck, Let's take another look at the roomie, OC that isn't, OC thinks Canon characters are loco, St Mungo's Hospital, That scene where Arthur was bitten by the snake and his roomie was a werewolf?, Werewolves, You-Know-Who's dead duh, technically an OC - Freeform, werewolfness is not actually a word</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/pseuds/MAPMonstersArePerceptions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that scene where Arthur was at St Mungo's for a snake bite and his roommate was a werewolf?  Yeah, this is taking another look at that.  Poor man's really not having a fun holiday, but maybe Harry and Remus can help a leeetle bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>You're My Best Friend</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hufflepuff Holiday Doing the Mungo Shuffle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DA_Friendship">DA_Friendship</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>A hospital visit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is nothing quite so lonely as a hospital bed during the holidays when those you thought could be called friend have abandoned you.</p><p>Happy Holidays?  Yeah right.</p><p>As a Hufflepuff from a long line of Hufflepuffs, John Bishop had never imagined that he could someday suffer from such a fate.  Surely, Hufflepuff loyalty was made of sterner stuff than the fair-weather friendships of others.  </p><p>“Maybe I’d have fared better if I’d made connections with Gryffindors,” he couldn’t help but wonder, seeing his redheaded neighbor surrounded by friends and family in spite of a horrid snake attack supposedly instigated by the long-dead You-Know-Who himself.<br/>Not that John believed any of that, no, he had just reached the point where even the ravings of a probable lunatic were better than silent contemplation on what his new life as a werewolf had waiting for him.  </p><p>The few non-redheads separated ever so slightly from the group.  He recognized one from the paper: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-for-Fame.  The other’s body was riddled with obvious scars--a rarity in a world where many injuries could be fixed with a wave of the wand.  Warm eyes met John’s, as a tilt of the head seemed to request permission to come over.</p><p>With no small amount of trepidation, John nodded in response but gave a warning as the stranger neared.  </p><p>“Not sure you wanna get any closer, mate.  I hear werewolfness is catching,” a growl he hadn’t known he could make slipped out, unbidden.</p><p>Strangely, the man didn’t falter in the slightest.</p><p>“Fraid that boat’s sailed a long time ago, friend.  Also, the word you’re looking for’s lycanthropy.  Name’s Remus.  Newly bitten?”</p><p>“I’m guessing not knowing the term made it obvious?”  </p><p>“That, and there comes a time when doing the Mungo Shuffle becomes more hassle than it’s worth.  That you’re here speaks for itself.”</p><p>The very idea of /this/ becoming his normal was terrifying though John could see why the hospital lacked an excess of werewolf patients.  When he’d checked himself in after the attack, John hadn’t anticipated being treated as though he were the one at fault.  The nurses’ attitudes had been dismissive right from the start, doing the bare minimum to meet requirements, and that only came with grumbling and cruel barbs.</p><p>“How do you get past it?  Go through life treated like something lesser, a beast?”</p><p>Warm eyes turned sad</p><p>“One day at a time.  I’ve also learned to keep my eyes open for the diamonds in the rough and hold tight to those I find.  People who accept you for who you are rather than the fur on your skin once a month are hard to find but make the journey easier, no matter how long it goes.  Take Harry, for example.”</p><p>Harry Potter turned at his name and headed over.  There was a time when I’d have asked for his autograph for my nephew.  That time was not now.</p><p>“There are dozens of stories written about Harry, and when I first met him, I had mentally prepared myself for the typical responses.  Now, I’d like to say we’re friends.”</p><p>Potter interjected here, “Uncle Remus was the only defense teacher I’ve had that was both competent and had our best interests at heart.  I can safely say that werewolf or no werewolf, plenty of people are remembering your lessons with nostalgia now.”</p><p>Striking green eyes honed in on John.  </p><p>“What family did you say you were from?”</p><p>John just shook his head.  “Not everyone’s as accepting as you, lad.”  </p><p>“The name?”</p><p>John knew it would come to nothing, but he had the feeling that the teenager at the foot of his bed wouldn’t leave him be until he had an answer.  So, he told him, “Bishop.  I uh, I think you may go to school with a niece of mine… Hannah Abbot?”</p><p>Potter smiled, “Yeah, I know Hannah.  She’s pretty good at DADA.  I don’t envy whoever gets on her bad side.”</p><p>John continued to talk to both Remus and Potter for a while until the gaggle of redheads were ready to leave.  Remus even helped him to sort out the “So You’ve Just Been Bitten” brochures that he’d been given shortly after coming in, a week ago.  Maybe not everyone had it out to get him, even if insanity appeared to be a prerequisite for showing kindness to a werewolf.  </p><p>As Arthur started nattering on about some Muggle device called a rubber duck, John pictured his family and imagined the celebrations that must be going on at his brother’s place.  As a bachelor, he had never been terribly in the thick of things, but somehow talking to the two had turned his imaginings into something he could almost enjoy.</p><p>John was just picturing Hannah and her little brother, Davy, hard at work helping their mum in the kitchen after the large feast when the door to the room opened unexpectedly.</p><p>Faster than the latest racing broom, two forms ran in.  The eldest grabbed him in a chokehold while the smallest treated the hospital bed as a makeshift trampoline all while screeching, “Uncle John” at the top of his lungs.  In spite of any pain caused by their antics, John could not help but smile.  He didn’t know why they were there, but seeing his imaginings come true, even if only a little before he was cast out of the family, helped lessen the load.</p><p>“Brother!  We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”  </p><p>“I told the nurses who my next of kin was and to tell you what was going on.  Did they not… of course they didn’t.  Listen, it was kind of you to stop by, but you should take the kids and continue the celebrations without me.  What I have isn’t something they can cure.”</p><p>A spike of pain shot up John.  His niece was twisting his ear like he was a child!</p><p>“Harry told us, Uncle.  Hufflepuffs don’t abandon their own; besides, my only decent DADA prof was a werewolf.  After Papa gives the nurses a talking to, we’ll be taking you home where you belong.  Lycanthropy or no!”</p><p>Happy Holidays indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>